I Don't Play
by The Legend of Rune Factory
Summary: Samus: a hardened bounty huntress who likes to be left alone. Pikachu: an energetic Pokemon that likes to have fun and wants attention. So, on an exceptionally sunny day at Smash Mansion, how will these two get along when prompted to be together?


**A/N: This is the third installment of my "series". I suppose it's not technically a series; they're all just related in some way. Anyway, here is my Samus and Pikachu fic! There aren't enough of these out there, and if you're a decent writer, I say go for it! Oh, and sorry for any OOC-ness before hand. I only own one Metroid game, so I don't know Samus's personality.**

**Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or Frisbees. Seriously. I'm pretty sure mine broke a few years ago.**

* * *

Samus sat by herself, alone in the corner. She didn't mind that no one came to talk to her; in fact, she rather liked it. That way, she could think and brood and muse over everything and nothing and there wouldn't be a distraction.

She felt a very, very light weight on her knee. _Spoke too soon_, She thought bitterly.

"What?" She snapped coldly.

Pikachu smiled up at her and squeaked his name. She raised a blonde eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"Pika!" He chirped again, smile as wide as it could have been on the sparkly mouse.

"Do you want to…"–dare she even think it?–"…play?"

He nodded enthusiastically. She crossed her arms. "I don't play."

"Pika…?"

"No. Now, go bother Marth or King Dedede or Fox or someone other than me." She turned her back on him stubbornly.

Pikachu dropped his paw back to his side. He murmured his name softly and scampered off. Samus turned her head just so that she could see him leave. _And good riddance_.

* * *

Time passed (as time has an uncanny habit of doing) and life went on in Smash Mansion as before. No one bothered Samus, and Samus kept to herself.

One fine, unusually chipper day (the type where the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and it just makes you want to go outside and be a part of it), Peach and Zelda approached the morose bounty huntress.

"Samus, you can't just stay inside all day! Come on, everyone else is out there." Peach clasped her hands in front of her pleadingly.

"Indeed. It isn't good for a person, especially such as one like yourself, to be indoors on a glorious day as this." Zelda sighed contentedly. "I know that, if a day such as this was to happen in my home country of Hyrule, I would most likely give the castle servants the day off just so that they may enjoy themselves. Of course, that also meant that I did not have as much paperwork to fill out as usual."

"Well, that would be nice, wouldn't it?" Samus whispered.

"What would be? The day, or the lack of paperwork?"

"Both." She stood up. "Fine. I'll go outside. But don't expect me to like it."

Peach giggled in glee. "Oh, goodie! You'll love it, I'm sure!"

"Whatever…"

The trio went outdoors. Peach and Zelda immediately went to Captain Falcon and Ike respectively, whilst Samus stood (feeling slightly awkward and most definitely out of place) in one spot. She blew some stray strands of pale blonde hair out of her face. "Yippee…" She muttered.

As she walked through the large lawn, she saw that everyone except her was having a good time. Ness and Lucas were organizing a baseball game, and she saw Toon Link, Popo and Nana, Pit, and Red (the Pokémon Trainer) crowd around them. She remembered faintly playing a game similar to it when she was younger. Shaking her head, she moved on.

Mario and Luigi were off to the side, eating spaghetti and talking.

Bowser and Ganondorf were exchanging tales of attempted seizures of Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom, and their miserable failures.

Fox, Falco, and Wolf had set up a target and were shooting at it, trying to see who had the best aim.

King Dedede, Kirby, and Meta Knight were chatting about their home, Dreamland.

Yoshi was walking around, chasing butterflies and eating anything anyone offered him.

Samus scowled at it all. She found a nice, secluded tree and sat against the trunk of it. It was shaded, so she was comfortable. A soft yawn escaped her lips. Taking out the red hair band, she shook her head and shifted into a more cozy position. Then, she felt herself drift.

* * *

"Pika?"

"Pikachu?"

"Pika pik!"

Samus's sharp blue eyes snapped open and she reached blindly for her paralyzer. It was lying in her room, in the Mansion. She scolded herself mentally for not carrying it with her.

A flash of yellow caught her eye. She looked up. Pikachu was, yet again, standing before her. "What now?" She growled.

He stared at her with his big, round, brown-black eyes. She raised an eyebrow. "No. I don't play, remember?"

She groaned inwardly as he didn't move. He just kept staring at her, one stubby paw resting on her arm. Finally she sighed, defeated. "Fine. I'll play with you. But just for a little while." She knew that he would never leave her alone if she didn't.

He squeaked in happiness and scampered ahead of her. She stood up slowly, brushed herself off, and took a few long strides to his side. "So, what do you do?"

"Pika!" He gestured to an abandoned Frisbee.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded and ran to it, picked it up in his mouth, and carried it back to her. He sat back and held it out for her to take.

She gingerly plucked it from his mouth. "Do… Do you want me to throw it?"

He ran in a circle, waiting. She threw it as hard as she could. Unfortunately, it didn't go straight as she had intended, and instead veered off to the side. "Falcon! Watch it!"

It was too late. It smashed into the back of Douglas Falcon's head. Peach gasped loudly. He just picked it up and threw it right back, rubbing his head lightly. "Work on your aim, Samus!"

She tried to grab the disc, but failed miserably. It fell to the ground at her feet. She sighed, annoyed. "How about we play a _different_ game?"

Pikachu agreed and ran around, weaving in between the smashers. Samus saw that she would have to chase after him.

After nearly upsetting a picnic that Zelda had made for Ike and ruining the sixth inning of the baseball game, she came upon Pikachu. He was rolling around on a rubber kickball coloured like a Pokéball. She stared down at him. "Um…"

He grinned up at her. "Pika!" He jumped from it and head butted it over to her. She nudged it back with her foot. He, once again, returned it.

She suddenly took the ball and dribbled it away from him. He chased after her, nipping at her heels and sprinting betwixt her legs. She glanced down and saw that she was no longer in control of the ball. Looking back, she saw Pikachu going back to where they started.

He dashed down a small hill with the ball. It rolled faster and faster, away from him. Soon he was tumbling over his own feet trying to get it. Samus followed him. She stumbled forward, nearly crushing him.

He forgot all about the ball and went back to her. She was shaking her head, trying to clear the dizziness from her senses. "Pika! Pika pik pi!" He shouted frantically.

"I'm fine, Pikachu." She patted his head. "Honest."

The sparkly mouse reached up to touch a small scratch across her nose. She winced slightly. "Don't. C'mon, are we going to get the ball or what?"

Pikachu waited for her to stand up before he went to get the kickball. She bent down, picked it up, and threw it as hard as she could. It landed on the top of the hill.

"Now we can go back to playing."

As soon as they got back to the top, the ball was gone. Samus saw that JigglyPuff had snagged it and was taking it over to Ness and the rest of the child smashers. Pikachu whimpered. She knelt next to him. "Hey, it's ok. We'll find something else to do, 'kay?"

He nodded and clambered up to sit on her shoulder. She walked to where everyone else was. Zelda and Ike strode by her. The Princess noticed them. "Samus, I thought you were against folly, other Smashers, and the out of doors?"

"I am. Just not now."

"My word, what on earth happened to your nose?" Ike raised an eyebrow.

She self-consciously covered it with her hand. "I tripped, got it? I'm fine."

The pair shrugged and continued on their way. Samus turned to Pikachu. "Is it really that bad?"

He shook his head. She nodded. "Right. He's just over-concerned. Now I know why Zelda likes that guy." She waited as her passenger climbed on her head until she started walking again. They kept looking for something to do, but nothing really jumped out at them. And Samus was not very keen on trying the Frisbee again.

She found herself back at her tree again. "Sorry. I guess there's nothing else." She set him down and then sat down herself. She leaned against the tree.

He crawled into her lap and yawned before closing his eyes. His ears twitched slightly as his tail curled around him. Samus slowly stroked his statically charged fur. She sighed when she heard his breathing slow down, signaling that he was asleep.

"I don't play…often," She whispered, looking up at the sky, trying to find shapes in the clouds.

* * *

**Yippee-skippee! This has got to my all-time favorite friendship pairing. Ever since she rescued him in the SSE, it's just been...wow. I can't even explain it. You'd have to feel it, you know?**

**Again, sorry for any OOC-ness. Eheheh... And the Metroid game I do own is Metroid Prime Hunters for DS, so I don't really get a good insight to her character. Love the game, though!**

**Review please! I like reading opinions! (And I know you have them... They're there, you just have to look deep inside yourself... Deeper... Deeper... DEEPER! Ok, too deep! Come back to us!)**

**-LoRF**


End file.
